kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
An Apocalyptic World (Los Angeles, California) (Level)
=Game Info = Level: An Alocalyptic World (Los Angeles, CA) Time: Enter date here, 3:45:13 pm and counting Location: Los Angeles, CA Character: Private James Connar Division: 7th Ranger Regiment =Description= *Objectives **Rescue the citizens **Get to LAX, and fast! **Get in the blackhawk! *Character **US Army Rangers **Devourers **Zombies **Demons *Weather: Mild thunderstorm, semi-medium rain *Vehicle: None *Achievemnts: None *Skulls: None =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene You see a Blawkhawk flying over LA, as the camera scans downward to the HOLLYWOOD sign. It is seen decimated and burining, with flames on top. The camera pans to inside the helicopter, where the Rangers are equiping and loading their weapons. James says, "Man, what happened." and Sgt. Bacon replies, "I know, everythings gone to hell." The pilot then says, "Okay! This is it!" and Commander David Matthews says, "Lock and load Rangers." They are then seen rapelling down. The scene ends. =Gameplay= The player spawns on the ground with Sgt. Bacon, Cpl. Dunn, Lt. Gonzalez and Commander David Matthews. You start out in the intersection of W Century Blvd. and S Figueroa Street. You make your way to the first intersection, when zombies comming out of the Auto Zone shop attack you. You kill them and make your way to a second intersection. A few demon hell hounds attack you. You then make your way to the big, main third intersection. Two human survivers come running out of Pizza Hut as Sgt. Bacon and Cpl Dunn come to their aid. The Rangers ask a few questions when the Pizza Hut explodes. A large group of demons come rushing out, swarming the Rangers. The team gun the group down instantly. Sgt. Bacon and Cpl. Dunn keep the citizens safe, till the demons are exterminated. They all make their way down past Dock & Carry Seafood, where overgrown zombified demonic lobsters exit the shop and attack the group. They are gunned down. They then come to a forth intersection, arriving at Red's Liquor Store. They defend the store, gunning down a few waves of zombies as Sgt. Bacon and Private James Connar enter the store and grab some bottles of liquor. The exit the store when one of the citizens is scratched and dies, choking as he is infected. Sgt. Bacon and Commander David Matthews have a little fight. The group then proceed to a fifth intersection and go past the Arco Gas Station. The blackhawk flies overhead past the group, flying to the LA airport. Sgt. Bacon and the player want donuts, but are denied by Commander David Matthews. Zombies are then seen exiting vehicles violently, and they are exterminated. The group continue to a sixth intersection, passing a University and Mc Donalds. Lt. Gonzalez comments as they past the decimated Mc Donalds. Police zombies exit destroyed and crashed police cars along with police hell hounds. The group is attacked, and two zombies get past the group, and kill the last of citizen. They gun the zombies and hounds down and continue. They arrive in a seventh intersection, where the team is surrounded by zombies and devourers, exiting a Post Office, a 21st Century Reality Office, Domino's Pizza, and an Exclusive Care Givers building. They put up a good fight, and the Rangers gun everyone of them down, continuing, as Sgt. Bacon complains. They make their way to an eigth intersection. More zombies come swarming out of Burger King, T Mobile, and Direct TV. They then lead the zombies into the 76 gas station, planting a C4 and blowing up the gas station, killing all the devourers and Zombies. ''Cutscene *Cinematic Scene You see Fernando Hernandez, sitting patiently in his chair. He then says, "How about we shake things up a bit." he evilly laughs and then presses the weather machines glowing red button. You then see a satillite beem down a red laser, and then you see the US Army Rangers walking, when behind you notice the red laser hit the ground. The scene ends. 'Gameplay Cont. The player and team stop when they hear the ground faintly rumbling. The player quickly looks down and suddenly sees a crack split between his feet. They panic, and quickly get into a car. The player drives but hotwires the car first pressing (X button) three times. The engine starts and the player must drive to the LA International Airport, which happens to be seven blocks away. The player must dodge obticals when driving. Once the player approaches the 405 Freeway, the player notices that the car shakes violently and the landscape is crashing underground on both sides. The freeway then collapses and the player must dodge obsticles such as falling debris, concrete and vehicles. Once the player is through, they have a few more blocks to go. Once they approach the airport they notice lava and steam coming from the ground, which the player must dodge as obsticles. Then the arrive at the airport, busting through a chain linked gate and screeching to a halt. The Rangers quickly escape, and the player looks and notices the car they drove in falls into the ground. The team get on the helicopter, with the player making a last minute final jump, grabbing the helicopter railing as the ground caves in beneath him. He is rescued by Cp. James Dunn. Ending Scene *Cinematic Scene You see the helicopter fly off, escaping the lava exlopsion from beneath the ground. You see the helicopter fly through the collapsing city. The pilot says, "Shit." as Commander David Matthews says, "Go through!" A nearby building falls, tossing glass and office items through the building's destroyed windows. The helicopter makes it as an over the shoulder shot views the building collasping into dust, with a few minor exlosions from behind the helicopter. A news chopper is seen flying on fire out of control past the helicotper, nearly hitting the aircraft. They fly past callapsing roads, vehicles and highways that fall into firey lava pits. The helicopter flies away as you see the city of Los Angelous in a decimated firey destruction. Scene ends. =Transcript= *''The player spawns with Sgt. Bacon, Cpl. Dunn, Lt. Gonzalez and Commander David Matthews'' *''The team approaches the first intersection'' *'''James Connar: "Aw man, more of them." *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "This keeps getting better, and better."' *''The team eliminate all the zombies, making their way to the second intersection'' *''A few hell hounds attack, they are eliminated'' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Down boy, sit."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Good dog."' *''The team make their way to a big third intersection'' *''Two human survivers come running out of Pizza Hut'' *'Civilian 1: "Help!"' *'Civilian 2: Help us!"' *'Commander David Matthews: "Sarg, Corperal, go see what's wrong!"' *''Sgt. Bacon and Cpl Dunn come to their aid.'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "What's the matter?"' *'Civilian 1: "They...they are -"' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Hey, slow down, whats the matter."' *'Civilian 1: "They killed everyone."' *''Civilian 1 cries as Civilian 2 hugs him for comfort'' *''Pizza Hut then explodes, as zombies and demons come running out'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "What, what the fuck is -"' *'Private James Connar: "I dont know!"' *'Commander David Matthews: "Gun em down! Quick!"' *''The team eliminate the threat. Cpl. James Dunn then comforts the civilians, and then they follow the group'' *''They all make their way down past Dock & Carry Seafood, where overgrown zombified demonic lobsters exit the shop '' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "What the, fuck!"' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: '*Laughs* '"Now that's just fantastic."' *''They then attack the Rangers'' *'Private James Connar: "Shit!"' *''They gun down the lobsters and come to a forth intersection, arriving at Red's Liquor Store'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Aw, yeah...hooah. '*Laughs* *''Sgt. Bacon then jogs over to the enterence'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Hey James! You comin!"' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah, I'll be right there."' *''James is grabbed by Commander David Matthews, and the player faces him'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Your putting these peoples life at risk!"' *'Private James Connar: "Yes sir, I know, but..."' *''Private James Connar points out his arm to Cpl. Dunn and Lt. Gonzalez'' *'Private James Connar: "Dunn and Gonzalez can babysit them."' *'Commander David Matthews: "You think this is a game, Private."' *'Private James Connar: "No, I just what to get some liquor for-"' *'Commander David Matthews: "For what! Your party!"' *'Private James Connar: "It might be!...If you would let us do something in this shitty world for once!"' *''Commander David Matthews relizes something and lets go of James'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Okay...but, make it quick James."' *''The player can hear screaches and moans of zombies, demonds, and devourers in the background. Commander David Matthews quickly looks behind to see if there is anything there, which there isn't'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: '(Echos in the distance): "Hey! You comin or what!" *''The player can then head into the liquor store. Once inside, they grab liquor on the shelves and put them into a backpack. Zombies, and devourers start to arrive'' *'Commander David Matthews: "James, Bacon! Hurry up! Targets 10 and 1 o clock."' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Roger!"' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Copy that."' *''They protect James and Brian till they are done. When they exit the store the threat is eliminated when a hell hound comes from the corner and attacks a citizen. The citizen starts to choke, holding his neck as he coughs up green fluids, which spill all over the ground. A few seconds later, he dies.'' *''The hell hound is quickly gunned down by Cpl. Dunn'' *''Commander David Matthews starts arguing with Sgt. Brian Bacon'' *'Commander David Matthews: "God damn it Sergeant! You shouldn't have went in there!"' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "I wanted liquor!"' *'Commander David Matthews: "It doesn't fucking matter!"' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "I wanted, Liquor!"' *''Commander David Matthews faces the player'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Damn it, I told you James!"' *'Private James Connar: "Im sorry...I didn't -"' *'Commander David Matthews: "Didn't know that he would die! Huh!"' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah...I guess."' *''Commander David Matthews faces the rest of the group'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Let this be a lesson, to all of you!"' *''Commander David Matthews faces the player'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Lets go."' *The team leave arriving at a fifth intersection and go past the Arco Gas Station *''The blackhawk flies overhead past the group, flying to the LA airport'' *'Skyhawk 54: "This is Skyhawk, we'll meet you at the airport over."' *'Commander David Matthews: "Roger."' *''Sgt. Bacon and the player see a donut shop'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Man, I can use some donuts right now."' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah, to go with our liquor."' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Shut up! Ranger!"' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Yes sir, sir!"' *''Zombies are then seen exiting vehicles violently. They are exterminated'' *''The group continue to a sixth intersection, passing a University and Mc Donalds, which are both in ruins'' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Man I can use a double quarter pounder, with fries and a milkshake."' *'Commander David Matthews: "Aw leiutenant, dont start."' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Im cool, im cool." 'He mumbles '"Ba-da-da-da-daaa, im lovin it."' *''A few police cars with lights and sirens screech to a stop, fishtailing, just a few feet from the Rangers'' *'Police '(police car microphone): "This is static police, put down static weapons." static *''Police zombies rapidly exit the police cars along with police hell hounds. The group is attacked, and two zombies get past the group, and kill the last of citizen'' *''The group gun down the zombies'' *''Cpl. Dunn gives the citizen medical attention, but it's too late. The citizen chokes and dies'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "No...damn it."' *''They arrive in a seventh intersection, where the team is surrounded by zombies and devourers, exiting a Post Office, a 21st Century Reality Office, Domino's Pizza, and an Exclusive Care Givers building'' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Aaaw man."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "This ain't good."' *''The team guns down waves of zombies. The threat is eliminated'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Fuuuuck! I didn't sign up for this! What the hell is going on here!"' *''Commander David Matthews grabs Sgt. Bacon and throws him to the ground'' *'Commander David Matthews: "You get a grip soldier! Okay?"' *''Commander David Matthews gets off of Sgt. Bacon, and James grabs Sgt. Bacons hand and lifts him'' *'Private James Connar: "Hey, you okay...look im scared to, but I cant give up, and neither should you."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Okay James, okay...your right man, sorry, I lost my focus...im just scared."' *'Private James Connar: "Hey, it's okay."' *''Player pats Sgt. Bacons shoulder, as Sgt. Bacon opens a bottle of liquor, and drinks some, then smashes the bottle on the ground, breaking the bottle'' *'Private James Connar: "We're going to get through this."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Okay...im good."' *''They make their way to an eigth intersection. More zombies come swarming out of Burger King, T Mobile, and Direct TV. They then lead the zombies into the 76 gas station.'' *'Commander David Matthews: "James, plant a C4 near the enterence!"' *''The player heads towards the enterence, gunning down zombies, demons, and devourers, then plants the C4 and the group get to a safe distance'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Die basterds."' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Hooah."' *''The player detonates the explosive, exploading the station and sending it up in flames'' ''Cutscene, Transcript *''You see Fernando Hernandez, sitting patiently in his chair *'Fernando Hernandez: "How about we shake things up a bit."' *''He laughs evilly and presses the weather machines glowing red button'' *''A satillite beem down a red laser, and then you see the US Army Rangers walking, when behind you notice the red laser hit the ground'' *''The scene ends'' 'Gamplay cont, ''Transcript *''The player and team stop when they hear the ground faintly rumbling'' *'''Sgt. Bacon: "Aw what now." *'Private James Connar: "Hey, stop complain -"' *''The player quickly looks down and suddenly sees a crack split between his feet'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Come on lets go!"' *''The ground shakes moderately violent be this point'' *'Private James Connar: "Lets see..."' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Man, just pick a car!"' *They all quickly get into a New York taxicab *'Private James Connar: "Fuck!"' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "What?!"' *'Private James Connar: "I need to fuckin hotwire it!"' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Aw, man!"' *''The player then needs to hotwire the car by pressing (X) three times really fast. If he goes slow the car won't start. If he takes 2-3 seconds they will fall to their death'' *''After the player hotwires the car, the player must drive fast, dodging obsticles, and wreckage everywhere, and get to the airport, which is seven blocks away!'' *''Once the player approaches the 405 Freeway, the player notices that the car shakes extremely violent and the landscape is crashing underground on both sides'' *'Private James Connar: "Aw man, shit...shit."' *''The freeway then collapses '' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Aaaw, hell no."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "You serious!?"' *'Cpl. James Dunn: '(Under his breath) '"Unbelieveable."' *''The player must dodge obsticles such as falling debris, concrete and vehicles as he drives under the collapsing bridge'' *''Once the player is through, they have a few more blocks to go'' *'Private James Connar: "Aw...man."' *''They approach the airport and notice lava and steam coming from the ground, which the player must dodge as obsticles'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "This day gets better and -"' *'Private James Connar: "Ssshhh!"' *'Skyhawk 54: "This is Skyhawk, you got less than 20 seconds to get your asses over here."' *'Commander David Matthews: "Roger that!"' *''They burst through a chain-link gate, and approach the helicopter, screeching to a stop'' *''The Rangers quickly escape, and the player looks behind and notices the car they drove in, falls into the ground. The team get on the helicopter, with the player still behind'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Come on James!"' *''The player makes a last minute final jump, grabbing the helicopter railing as the ground caves in beneath him'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "I gotch-ya buddy."' *''He is rescued by Cp. James Dunn, and is lifted safe inside the helicopter'' *''The player looks back and sees parts of L.A decending into a lava fire pit''